Memories
by sesshomaru15
Summary: A strange voice plaque Amy after her wedding, soon making her recall a certain person she had thought was long gone.


**A/N: I don't own either Doctor Who or the Evanescence song that inspired this fic. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

The blue book dangled in Amy's limp hands, tears rolling down her face. She knew she should be happy, being married and all, but it seemed that there was an empty hole in her heart. When the ceremony ended, she told Rory to give her a few minutes, locking herself in her room, shoulders shaking.

_"I'll be a story in your head. That's okay, we're all stories in the end. And the times we had. Would've had. Never had. In your dreams they'll still be there. The Doctor and Amy Pond. And the days that never came. Live well. Love Rory. Bye-bye Pond."_

A gentle knock on the door brought Amy out of her trance. Quickly wiping her eyes, she opened it and found Rory with her mother, both looking concerned. Relenting, she let them enter, collapsing on her bed, chest hitching. "You didn't have to do this 'cause I'm fine."

"Oh, that's not what your face tells me," her mother said, sitting beside her. Tucking a strand of cooper hair behind Amy's ear, Tabetha placed an arm around her waist. "Come on, tell us what's troubling you, sweetheart." Upon hearing her daughter utter the words 'Raggedy Doctor', the woman heaved an exasperated sigh. "For the final time, Amelia, he doesn't exist!"

"How the hell do you know?" Amy exploded, leaping to her feet, trembling. Ignoring the expression of rage on her mother's face, she continued to scream. "When I go to bed at night, I hear his voice in my ear. His face appears in my mind as a hazy image, but I know it's him. And if he hadn't sacrificed himself to restore the universe, he'd still be here!" Pausing suddenly, Amy gazed into the distance, mouth moving silently.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory muttered, fearing his wife had lost her mind.

_"It was the best. A daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away. Did I ever tell you that I stole it? Well, borrowed it; I was always gonna take it back. Oh, that box, Amy. You'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient. And the bluest blue ever."_

"That's it!" Amy breathed, pictures of a large room crowding her head, a transparent column in the center of a console. "Jeez, what was the name of that stupid thing? Big and little at the same time...Aha, the TARDIS! Now I remember everything! Oh, the times we had exploring all of space and time!" Ducking Tabetha's hand, Amy recited the words she was thinking of. "Something old, something new. Something borrowed, something blue."

"You're coming with me, young lady!" her mother barked, grabbing her daughter roughly. "Rory, I'm sorry, but me and Augustus must-What is going on?" Covering her eyes as a violent wind sprang out of nowhere, Tabetha gaped at the object materializing in the middle of Amy's room.

Heart swelling, Amy wrenched free of the woman's grip and ran toward the newly formed TARDIS, banging on its door. "Doctor, I brought you back! I really did it!" The door swung open to reveal a smiling Doctor, warmly accepting her hug. "For a minute there, I thought I wouldn't be able to remember."

"Yeah, well, Time Lords aren't that easy to get rid of," the Doctor remarked, spotting Rory with his mouth gaping. "Careful, mate, or a bug might fly down your throat." Glancing in the direction of Tabetha, he gracefully offered her his hand, which she cautiously took. "Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Pond. My name's the Doctor, and though this may be hard to believe, I'm a time traveller."

"So, can we get out of here before I go batty?" Amy demanded, earning a startled stare. "Hey, you owe me one, mister. If it weren't for me, your butt would still be in the void between worlds."

"No arguing with that logic," the Doctor mused, standing aside. "Go on, you too, Rory." Waving to a still-shocked Tabetha, he entered the TARDIS. A few moments later, the blue object vanished, taking its passengers to their next destination.

**A/N: I thought the quotes from 'The Big Bang' would fit, so I used them. As stated above, I own nothing of Doctor Who, its episodes, or the Evanescence's songs.**


End file.
